


Nearly Lost You

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon typical hurt, Comfort, Drabble Games, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt!Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's slowly dying, thanks to a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble games from Itch, who is an ABSOLUTE SLUT for my drabbles. 
> 
> “I almost lost you”

Gabriel looked down at Sam,  _his_ Sam. His lover was laying on the cheap motel bed, bleeding from his stomach. A cough that sounded like Death tore from his throat as Dean worked to stop the bleeding. 

“Fucking  _werewolves_ , man!” the older Winchester spat, stitching his baby brother up as quick as he could. “C’mon, Sammy, you’re gonna be fine. You’re gonna be just fine.” 

Sam shook his head, his complexion getting paler by the minute. 

Finally, Gabriel couldn’t handle it. 

“Move aside, Dean, I’ll heal him.” 

“Was wonderin’ when you were gonna get around to that,” Dean mumbled, going to the side. 

Gabriel tapped into his grace, placing a gentle hand upon Sam’s brow, already covered in sweat from the fever of healing. The gash upon his stomach melted away, and Sam’s color returned. 

“Took you long enough,” Sam mumbled. 

“You’re such an  _idiot,_ Sam Winchester.” Gabriel whispered, stroking his human’s face. “I almost lost you.” 

Sam’s lips quirked into a smile. “That’s why you heal me,” he whispered. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and gently kissed that smile. “Not gonna get that close to loosing you again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lucifers-a-subby-sub on tumblr!!  
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
